


Kick Drum

by iPrayToCastiel



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Carrie Underwood - Freeform, F/M, Heartbeat, Songfic, omg it was so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrayToCastiel/pseuds/iPrayToCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine slow dancing with Bucky at night to no music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kick Drum

It was another one of Tony’s infamous parties. He, for some reason, felt the need to throw a party everything the team finished a mission. It always seemed like half the downtown population was in the ballroom of the Avengers building. You tried to interact with people other than the team but it was just hard. Not to mention the fact that the music was incredibly loud, making it nearly impossible to have a normal conversation.

“Baby?” you heard someone call from behind you, before someone wrapped there arms around you. His voice told you it was your boyfriend, Bucky, and his scent confirmed your suspicions. Of course, you would be able to hear his voice over the music.

“Yeah, Buck,” you sighed, relaxing into his touch. You felt so at home in his arms. You wanted nothing more than you just be alone with him right now. Sure, you enjoyed the parties and hanging out with the rest of the team, but some nights, you just wanted him. 

“How are you doing, doll? You seem uncomfortable,” he asked in you ear. You sipped your red wine before placing it on the bar. You rested your hands on his forearms.

“I’m doing a lot better now,” you smiled, as you turned around in his grasp. He laughed before whispering in your ear, “Let’s go somewhere, doll.”

You grinned and nodded eagerly, just wanting him to yourself. He took your hand and led you to the garage. The two of you took his car, and just started driving. One of his hands found yours and the other held the steering wheel. You scooted as close to him as you could and rested you head on his arm. 

After a while, the music that had been playing softly in the background on the radio slowly started to fade out to static. You changed the station, but were met the same sound. You just turned the radio off and listened to the silence. That’s when you took in your surroundings. You were far past city lights now. 

Eventually, Bucky pulled to a stop next to a wide open field on an empty road. You slipped off the shoes that had been killing your feet all night before getting out of the car. Bucky took your hand in his and walked the two of you to the middle of the field. You then noticed all of the lighting bugs that were floating all around you. 

“Dance with me, babydoll,” he said with a smile. You smile back lovingly as he pulled you towards him, placing his hands on your waist and yours around his neck. The grass was tickling your feet, so you rested them on top of his shoes and began to sway with him.

You loved the way his face lit up from the fireflies and the full moon over head. It made him look so innocent and pure. The only thing you two could hear was the crickets in the back ground, the nearby river, and each other’s heartbeats. 

You realized that this was the only thing you ever wanted. More moments like this. You wanted to just listen to his heartbeat as if it were the beat of your world. You wanted to hold each other close. You could live the rest of your life having nothing else, but these moments. Because you couldn’t live with out him.

He pulled you closer to him, if that was even possible. Your head rested on his shoulder and took in everything abut him. They way he smelled, his protective and caring hold, and most importantly his heartbeat.. There may have not been any music, but you didn’t need any. You lifted your head to press your lips to his in a slow kiss. Nothing could ever feel better than his. Good God, you didn’t know why hadn’t the two of you hadn’t done this sooner.

But you did no one thing. He was your heartbeat.


End file.
